In some industries, for example solar panel manufacturing and solar array fields, each string of solar panels from an array of solar panels has to be overload protected, for example by using fuses. In a typical arrangement the solar array strings from a solar panels installation are combined into one output bus. In some circumstances, the output bus must also be insulated which requires insulators particularly fabricated for such arrangement.
It is known that end users have used traditional bare wire fuse holders and have fabricated special comb bus bars that fit into each bare wire terminal. Such special comb bus bar adds costs and fabrication time to the solar panel field. Another method for providing over current protection for a solar array is to provide again insulated comb style bus bars that assemble with the fuse holder. Attempts have been made to eliminate the bare wire type terminal in the fuse holders to use with a special comb bus bars, however such arrangements increase the size of the overall assembly which creates not only additional costs to the overall product but also housing issues for the circuit or fuse holders. Such specialized and unique pieces of equipment does not provide for standardization and also increases the cost of an installation.
The apparatus of the present disclosure must also be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the apparatus of the present disclosure, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.